¿gay?¿yo?
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: él no era gay. de eso estaba totalmente seguro...pero entonces..¿¡por que demonios estaba sintiendo aquello?..eso no era normal...¡pero él no era gay!....sasunaru jeje


_Esta es mi nueva historia._

_Tal vez no sea lo mejor que eh escrito pero espero que les guste por lo menos un poco (para que me dejen uno que otro reviw xD)._

_Bueno, esto es un sasunaru, que se agrega a todos los demás que estoy escribiendo :). Creo que como podrán darse cuenta si visitan mi perfil, no tengo un genero definido; yo escribo de todo, Yuri, yaoi, shonen ai, hetero, etc. , etc. Además de usar diversas parejas. Tengo un montón de historias distintas que no eh tenido la oportunidad de subir, pero si entran y leen esto sin saltarse directamente a la historia, me gustaría pedirles que visiten mi perfil (y que leyeran la historia de evangelion por que los de la pág. de esa serie casi no dejan nada ¬¬ xD). Así saben un poco mas de mi y quizás puedan entender una que otra de las locuras que escribo._

_Bueno como esto ya va para largo y no quieren leerme a mi, si no a mis historias, aquí se las dejo y espero que les guste :)_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de naruto son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y no escribo con fines de lucro, por que no me serviría de nada, nadie me va a pagar por robarme sus personajes xD. Además a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido una historia como esa…

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂****»**_**¡¿GAY?,¿YO?!**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡**** ω§ °°º¤ø,¸**

Estaba decidido. En cuanto encontrara a Sai lo golpearía con tal fuerza que no podría moverse en una semana. Mínimo le rompería la nariz!.

Solo a ese marica idiota se le ocurriría llevarlo ahí…

Gay…¡Sai lo había llevado a un antro gay!...solo a ese imbécil se le ocurriría llevar al Uchiha a ese tipo de lugares. Bueno, tal vez su hermano también iba a ese tipo de lugares… ¡pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido llevarlo a él! Su hermano no seria capaz de invitarlo; lo conocía demasiado bien, sabia que Sasuke no era así y lo respetaba, igual que él respetaba la decisión de Itachi de ser como era, y de estar con ese rubio llamado Deidara.

Gracias al cielo que Itachi no había salido esa noche… No sabia, ni se quería enterar, de que cara pondría al verlo a él, a su ototo, en aquel lugar… en un antro gay…

-te llevaremos a un lugar donde la bebida es mas barata y se hace un ambiente increíble…- si hubiera sabido que se trataba de un lugar como aquel…

Aunque efectivamente la bebida era mas barata, hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, poner el estéreo a todo volumen, y comprarse un tequila estilo "matarratas" antes de ir a un lugar como así… aunque acabara en el hospital con una congestión ¬¬… y no, no es que fuera un maldito traumado y dramático. Pero es que aquel lugar… Aquel lugar era… Era un antro gay!

Y no es que fuera un maldito homofóbico; respetaba que Haku estuviera saliendo con Gaara, y efectivamente, el lugar era de ambiente. ¡Pero él no era gay! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer en un antro gay?!, ¡se lo iban a querer ligar!, y no es que fuera un engreído que se creía todo un galán, pero podía sentir una que otra mirada lujuriosa … ¡y él no era gay!

Definitivamente, no volvería a salir con ellos…

Sentía perfectamente como aquellas miradas lo atacaban, prácticamente desnudándolo. Jamás se había sentido tan…

Fue por eso que no se movió de la barra desde que llego; y para su fortuna, el sujeto detrás de esta no parecía un marica acosador, como todos los que lo miraban. De hecho, el chico era muy indiferente, y todo le parecía muy problemático; eso lo supo con lo poco que lo escucho hablar cuando veía a los chicos comerse junto a la barra y tenia que correrlos,-que vayan a hacerlo al baño, tsk..si serán problemáticos..- Así que se quedo ahí haciendo silenciosa compañía…

Aquellos desviados eran peor que sus "fans girl"! y él que creía que eso era imposible…se había equivocado, y por mucho… si no fuera por que tenia su mirada asesina presente todo el tiempo y por que no se levanto de aquel banco desde que llego, estaba seguro de que ya habría terminado desnudo a la mitad de la pista…

Se había quedado en su mesa con una cara de miedo y una sonrisa nerviosa que solamente lo volvían mas encantador a las miradas masculinas que lo observaban maravilladas. Y como buitres que acaban de encontrar carroña fresca; aunque la expresión no sonara del todo linda, esa era la verdad.

Así que se limitaba a esconderse, haciéndose pequeño, casi ocultándose bajo la mesa; pues estaba solo, Gaara y Haku se había ido a bailar, y debía admitir que lo hacían bastante bien, y resultaba divertido. Pero su miedo era enormemente más grande que sus ganas de pasarla bien. Especialmente en un lugar como aquel no quería "pasarla bien". Y entre sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que los cinco vasos de vodka que Gaara y Haku le habían llevado, ya estaban vacios o.O…tendría que ir a la barra por uno lleno; y es que no pensaba quedarse ahí, siendo acosado, sin poder bailar, y además, sin alcohol! Así que junto toda la voluntad y el valor que le quedaban, y se puso de pie, cruzando lo mas lejos que pudo de la pista de baile y tratando de no mirar o sonreír a NADIE…

Era su decimo vaso de vodka, tal vez debería detenerse o acabaría despertando con quién sabe quién; y un quien de ese lugar era un tanto…problemático.

Ya comenzaba a hablar como el chico de las bebidas. Al menos no había mezclado vodka con nada mas; por que si no, entonces si estaría totalmente perdido.

Decidido. Se tomaría aquel último vaso de vodka y pediría un taxi. A fin de cuentas, estaba seguro de que Sai no llegaría esa noche a casa, a si que, ¿qué mas daba dejarlo ahí?

Estaba con eso cuando sintió a un chico sentarse a su lado, el primero que no lo miraba de aquella manera, y parecía agradable, por el simple hecho de que solamente le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa llena de pánico, y no le dijo una sola palabra tratando de sacar platica y romper el hielo, le gustaba su hielo.

Pidió vodka. El chico estaba igual o peor que él…

Pudo verlo desde que se puso de pie. Un chico de cabello oscuro sentado a la barra, con dos bancos desocupados a cada lado, como si nadie se le quisiera acercar o no tuviera ese derecho, aunque se lo comieran con la mirada desde sus lugares.

No parecía gay. Era guapo, como hombre debía admitirlo, jamás pensó que tuviera nada de malo reconocer a la competencia. Cabello oscuro, piel clara y ojos negros. Con porte de príncipe, un tanto engreído y con cara de orgulloso. Pero no parecía gay.

Así que, como rompiendo aquella regla invisible que jamás fue mencionada, se acerco. Se acerco y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo debido a los nervios que tenia por haber cruzado desde su mesa hasta la barra, le puso la mejor cara que tenia en ese momento cuando este se giro para ver quien se sentaba a su lado, volvió la mirada al frente y pidió otro vaso de vodka puro. Tal vez se pondría borracho, pero eso no le importaba, Gaara podía cargar con el borracho, así que no tenia por que preocuparse. No se iba a ligar a nadie aun estando ebrio.

Se bebió tres vasos mas; y comenzaba a calmarse cuando un chico se sentó a su lado mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si se fuera a lanzar sobre él en cualquier momento, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda…

El chico no parecía marica. Tal vez tenia uno que otro rasgo curioso e infantil; pero no parecía ser gay…

Debía admitir que no era feo, y hasta resultaba bastante llamativo, ahora sabia el por que de la mirada nerviosa, estaba en los mismos líos que él. Su cabello rubio, su piel morena y sus ojos azules. Le pareció curioso que ambos fueran tan diferentes y estuvieran en la misma situación.

–vodka- El chico estaba tomando lo mismo que él, tal vez escapando igual.

Después de un rato de aquel cómodo silencio (sin tomar en cuenta la música y el alboroto), pudo notar como otro chico se sentaba al lado del rubio; y también pudo notar como este temblaba algo desesperado ante las miradas lascivas que el otro sujeto le mandaba.

Definitivamente, no era gay. Así que decidió ayudarlo. Giro un poco, solo giro lo suficiente como para que su mirada asesina alcanzara la del chico al lado del rubio. Pudo ver como el acosador de su "compañero de asiento" se sobresaltaba y sonreía en señal de "paz", se levantaba y se iba antes siquiera de dirigirle la palabra a su mudo acompañante rubio…

Y entonces, se fue.

El chico que había tenido sentado al lado mirándolo lujuriosamente, gracias al cielo, se había ido.

Aunque no pudo entender la ultima expresión que este le hizo, pero no importaba, por que ya no tenia cerca a ningún acosador…al menos no cerca… pero aun podía sentir las miradas sobre él…sobre ellos. Por que el chico del banco de al lado también estaba siendo devorado por las indiscretas miradas.

Pero entonces sintió a otro chico acercarse, con toda la intención de no detenerse… y como si aquella fuera la gota que derramo el vaso, naruto tuvo una ilógica, descabellada, absurda, y hasta estúpida idea, pero que si bien funcionaba, lo salvaría; a él y al chico de cabellos oscuros que se mantenía imperturbable..Pero con cara de molestia. Definitivamente no era gay…

El rubio se puso de pie con rapidez, antes de que otro se acercara y me extendió la mano, con una sonrisa un tanto …extraña, enorme, nerviosa, y divertida… -¿quieres bailar?-

¿Bailar? ¿Yo? ¿Con él? ¿No se suponía que no era gay?...

Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada y sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a su bebida y contestar -que te hace pensar que bailare contigo?-

-no se, tienes cara de ser buen bailarín-

-es música antro dobe, no se necesita ser buen bailarín, solo saber moverse…-

-es igual, ¿bailas o no?-cuestiono naruto antes de ser atacado con otra pregunta

-¿por qué yo?, si tienes muchos admiradores- obviamente lo estaba evitando, él no era gay, seguro había acabado ahí por error, igual que él. Seguro creía que él era un marica y estaba ahí por gusto, tsk; pero bueno, ciertamente tenia la culpa, aquello de "¿quieres bailar?" no era precisamente una petición muy de "hombres"

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-como te llamas?-

-¿qué?

-tu nombre dobe-

-Uzumaki Naruto, y no me digas dobe, teme-

-Uchiha Sasuke…y no bailo con "chicos"-

-tsk, se ve que tienes poco sentido de la comprensión Sasuke. De entre toda esta… "Gente", tu eres el menos marica..y yo no soy gay. Pero estos tipos no dejaran de acercarse como buitres si sigo solo, sin…"pareja", así que…

-ya había entendido tu punto dobe…supongo que…no es tan mala idea…

-entonces, ¿bailas?- no hubo respuesta. Sasuke se puso de pie y lo tomo por la mano para llevarlo consigo hasta la pista; apartando con la mirada a todo al que le veía intentando pedirle un baile. No bailaría con nadie mas que no fuera el dobe que llevaba de la mano.

Y como si aquel pensamiento no tuviera nada de "extraño", sasuke siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lugar en la pista que le pareció apropiado y espero con su "acompañante", su "pareja de baile" que la siguiente canción comenzara. Se acerco a su oído para que pudiera escucharlo claramente, y le dijo

-bailare contigo, si prometes no propasarte dobe-sonrió

-ya te dije que no soy gay, teme! En todo caso yo te podría decir lo mismo.

-No, por que tú fuiste quien me invito a bailar- seguía sonriendo, y sonrió aun mas al ver el sonrojo que se asomaba en el rostro del rubio ante aquella frase.

-¡pues no te estoy obligando!, si no quieres bailar no lo hagas!, pero entonces te quedaras en la barra toda la noche y acabaras despertando ebrio con un marica por un lado que te dirá:"pase la mejor noche de mi vida sasuke", y vendrás aquí todas las noches para buscar a otro tipo a quien follarte- dibujo un puchero seguido de una sonrisa infantil por la ultima ofensa. Sasuke solo arqueo la ceja pero sin poder dejar de sonreír con prepotencia.

Aquello no era normal. Molestar a ese dobe era demasiado…satisfactorio.

Nadie lo había hecho sonreír tanto en una noche; y tenia unas enormes ganas de soltar una carcajada por la cara del muchacho; pero no lo haría. Por que no era propio de él reír.

Ese chico era demasiado… ¿adorable? No entendía cómo podía ser así, si era como máximo un año menor que él. Espera, ¡¿adorable?!, el chico era gracioso y lo hacía reír como hacia mucho no lo hacia. Podrían ser amigos; pero de eso, a pensar que era "Adorable", había una gran distancia. Aquello definitivamente no era normal. Los bebés eran adorables, las mascotas lo eran, algunas chicas lo eran, pero no los muchachos. No para él al menos.

-oie sasuke, ¡teme!...la música ya comenzó…- pero el teme seguía ahí parado como si acabara de ver el fantasma mas horrendo del mundo. –bueno, si tu no bailas… yo no pienso quedarme así parado como idiota- y dirigiéndole una mirada que ahora ya no tenia ni un gramo de inocencia, sino, mas bien ahora era sensual.

Naruto se dispuso a bailar. Con toda la intención de "fingir" que su "pareja" era ahora "formalmente" sasuke.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja cuando lo vio comenzar a moverse de aquella manera. Si de verdad no era gay, entonces si que sabia fingir, por que cada movimiento del dobe era aun mejor que el de una chica que busca llamar la atención desesperadamente, de una chica verdaderamente sexy…¿sexy?, como la pelirroja con la que había estado hace unas horas, antes de ser arrastrado a ese antro.

Cada movimiento de naruto era, en extremo, parecido al de una chica, verdaderamente atrevida. Debía admitir que era "un gran actor".

Sasuke no era gay. No lo era, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Si no , no habría tenido sexo con esa chica; ni con todas las demás con las que lo había hecho. Y aun no comprendía bien como fue a acabar ahí. ¡Pero estaba totalmente seguro de que no era gay!... al menos lo estaba, hasta que vio la mirada del rubio y los movimientos cada vez mas cerca de su cuerpo.

Sintió como una mano le rodeaba el cuello lentamente, y un escalofrió le recorrió entero, hasta que sintió que era jalado de las solapas de la camisa.

-oie, sasuke; de verdad no quiero volver a mi asiento. Por que después de esto , si no me sigues el juego, seguro salgo violado de aquí-

Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír ante la cara de angustia de naruto. ¡Al demonio con sus conflictos mentales! Si era gay o no, ya no le importaba en esos momentos. En esos momentos lo único que quería era bailar con aquel rubio. Después se pensaría que hacer con ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho ante la idea de ya no volver a verlo después de aquel baile.

Ya todo daba igual…después lucharía con sus complejos.

En un hábil movimiento, y sin dejar su sonrisa prepotente, jalo al rubio por la cintura y dejo sus rostros muy cerca.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, Naruto se sonrojo ante aquel contacto, y no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros que se le clavaban en la mirada.

-fingiré contigo dobe. Por que finges muy bien, y yo tampoco pienso volver a mi asiento… no sin ti…- Naruto apenas alcanzo a escuchar la ultima frase, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a ella, por que, en un movimiento que hicieron los dos, ocasionado por el mayor, el baile volvió a comenzar, haciéndolos moverse en desquiciante forma para todos los presentes.

Naruto no era gay. No lo era. Había una pelirrosa que había dejado hace unas horas que podía confirmarlo. No era gay! Pero ese chico… ese chico tenia algo que hacia que el interior de Naruto saltara, y su mente tuviera una guerra.

Si no era gay, entonces debía comenzar a creer a creer en el amor; y en el amor a primera vista. Por que definitivamente, Naruto hacia que algo dentro de él saltara.

El baile era cada vez mas excitante, los movimientos mas desquiciantes. Todo el que los miraba se volvía loco de deseo. Además de que era una escena digna de verse; Uchiha Sasuke bailando con otro chico… y es que no era cualquier baile… Aquel baile tenia toda la pinta de un cortejo, y toda la intención de hacer ver que "estaban juntos".

Definitivamente ya no le importaba que le llamaran gay. Aunque Sasuke sabía que no lo era. No era gay. No le importaba ningún chico. Ningún otro que no fuera Naruto.

Naruto tenía algo que le gustaba, y ya no iba a negárselo. El chico le gustaba, y había llamado su atención desde el primer momento que lo vio. Y si ahora lo tenia ahí, bailando a su lado de aquella manera tan desquiciantemente provocadora… no lo iba a desaprovechar. Definitivamente no lo haría, dijeran lo que dijeran.

Es que aquello era más que una simple atracción. Y apenas se había dado cuenta.

Aquel muchacho despertaba muchas emociones, emociones que ni siquiera conocía…

Había caído en la etapa de la negación.

Él no era gay. Definitivamente no lo era…

¡¡¡No lo era, no lo era, no lo era!!! ¿¡Entonces por qué estar así con Sasuke lo hacia sentir tan bien?! ¿Por qué bailar con sasuke lo hacia sentir tanta dicha? ¿Por qué una parte de él se sentía feliz con todo aquello; con el hecho de que estuviera dudando seriamente no ser gay, solo por una mirada profunda de aquel chico?

¡Pero no era gay!...en todo caso…en todo caso, solo le gustaba Sasuke…

¡¿Pero que coño estaba diciendo?! No podía gustarle sasuke; por que sasuke no era gay. Por que aquello que estaba sintiendo no era simple atracción, por que… Demonios!... ya no tenia cara para decir que no tenia nada de gay después de lo que acababa de pensar…

La canción acababa de terminar y quedaron parados frente a frente.

Naruto miraba hacia abajo evitando la mirada de Sasuke que era acompañada de su ladeada sonrisa.

Comenzó la siguiente canción y antes de que Naruto comenzara a bailar de nuevo, una mano rodeo su nuca y fue jalado hasta los labios de Sasuke, que saboreaba los suyos ante su cara asombrada y sus ojos plenamente abiertos; más de lo que imagino que podría abrirlos en toda su vida.

Y trato de soltarse y gritar. Se agito en los brazos de Sasuke que lo sujetaba por el cuello y la espalda baja. Pero eso solo provoco que Sasuke lo jalara mas cerca de él encontrando un hueco para encontrar sus lenguas y juguetear con la del rubio.

Su boca no era distinta a la de alguna chica que hubiera besado, aunque era mas dulce e inocente. Definitivamente, y por algo que no entendía, aquel rubio le era demasiado delicioso.

Naruto por fin se vio libre. Y después de tomar una bocanada de aire, se dispuso a reclamar (aunque de manera no muy convincente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas)

-¡Maldita sea teme! ¡Dijiste que no eras marica!- reclamaba si, pero sin poder evitar aquel sonrojo que solo aumento cuando Sasuke se acerco a su oído, y él se congelo.

-si, eso dije. Pero tu definitivamente vales la pena para reconsiderarlo dobe… quédate conmigo.-

Aquella frase recorrió la mente del rubio a la misma velocidad que el escalofrió que cruzaba su cuerpo entero. Y se quedo helado, pálido, y perdido… por que tenia unas inmensas ganas de decirle que si…

-… …- pero nada salió de su boca. Y sin saber por que, su cuerpo giro, dándole la espalda a un desolado Sasuke. Que al comprender aquel mudo e inconsciente mensaje, se dio la vuelta también.

Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, una mano sujeto su muñeca. Y aquel simple gesto de aquel contacto ilumino su mirada y le saco una ligera sonrisa. La numero mil de la noche.

Se giro para mirarlo, pero su vista seguía en el suelo.

-¿te quedaras conmigo…Naruto?- pudo notar como el chico levantaba la vista, lo miraba, y sonreía abiertamente acercándose a su oído.

-solo si me prometes que no volveremos aquí…Sasuke.-

-no tenia la intención de hacerlo. No necesito nada más de este tipo de lugares. Ya no.-

Esa fue solo su primer "cita" de muchas otras que vendrían.

¡Al demonio con las críticas! ¡Al demonio con los complejos!

Que importaba todo si se tenían el uno al otro. Que importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Que importaba lo que pudieran pensar.

Ya no necesitaban nada más….

^^ No, Sai no fue asesinado esa noche…¬¬pero no salió ileso del todo xD.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_waaa!!! Esto dio un giro que no me esperaba! Jajaja xD_

_la verdad es que ciertamente, a mi me gusto._

_La idea era primero que tuviera lemon, y que no fuera una historia romántica; lo romántico jamás me pasó por la cabeza cuando escribí mi nota para la idea de la historia. Pero al final quedo así xD._

_Me di cuenta de que lo único que podía romper su fuerte complejo de homosexualidad, era un poco de amor. No la atracción. Por eso decidí acabarlo así (lo de Sai fue improvisado de ultimo minuto xD). El lemon fue poco importante aquí (y la verdad es que no quería poner a Gaara con Sai, no se por que no me dieron ganas xS)._

_Pero pondré lemon en muchas de mis otras historias (al menos eso espero), por eso no se preocupen jeje. Es que soy una romántica empedernida y el lemon no quedaba en esta extraña historia de amor xD._

_Nos vemos! Sayonara!_

_Humi…_

_**~ amor es amor. Y no se decide a quien se ama.**_

_**Amar es amar. Y en el amor no hay complejos de ningún tipo.**_

_**Amar puede romper cualquier idea, por que el amor puede destruir cualquier fobia y barrera. Por que mientras se pueda amar y ser amado, poco importa de quien se trate, y mas si es cuestión de genero. mientras sea amor VERDADERO.**_

_**El amor es amor, y no se debe dejar partir cuando este llega.**_

_**No se le debe cerrar la puerta; se presente como se presente…~**_


End file.
